Ne Me Quitte Pas
by Redheaded Witch
Summary: He left... Sam/Scam RxR


**I don't really know what to make of this... I just got really sad and this came out... Made with help of the French Love song "Ne Me Quitte Pas" by Jacque Brel... he is genius. **

**Ne Me Quitte Pas: Don't Leave Me**

* * *

><p>Is he coming back?<p>

It's been quite a long time now since he has...

I watched him go while I stood on these rainy streets of Paris, my hair stuck un-lady like to my face, wet from the mix of tears and the rain. The night was always calming here, no one was out and the city of lights was dark.

But he wasn't coming back now...

No one was going to come back for me...

Limping over to the edge of the bridge I look down into the dark waters of the Seine, it's surface rippling with the small pellets of rain cracking the surface.

But is it really goodbye?

It shouldn't be goodbye... Not after everything that has happened...

Hot tears flowed from my eyes now, everything was in black and white on the streets of paris, almost as if the noir films I used to watch started to knock on my door.

They were told not to find me...

I was told not to come back without him...

He was gone...

It's not fair, it's never fair I realized, looking up at the sky now I closed my eyes and my cold freezing feet unconsciously took the step onto the small ledge. The rough stone unfeeling under my numb hands.

The cold water had numbed my body, when he started talking...

When he told me he was leaving...

His eyes... His eyes were so painful...

No one would miss me right? I mean... Really...

It didn't seem right to do this, but I fell I in love all over again...

Ne me quitte pas...

I had begged him... I begged him so much, even as he stood there with those painful eyes, my useless leg making me look pathetic. But that's all I ever was, just pathetic... Just... Simple.

Ne me quitte pas...

I kept telling him that...

Now I was standing on the stone ledge, the cold wind moving my coat around me as the rain continued to stab my body. Every small drop was the sign that the sky was crying for me...

Forever crying...

I would never have happiness...

Looking down at the long drop, I knew my tired broken body would never be able to survive the fall or even be able to swim back up to the surface.

More hot tears flowed, I couldn't believe I was to this...

To vanish in the waters of the city of love.

C'est tragique...

That's what they will all say in the morning...

My cold undead floating body will be found and they will all just do their french business... And say those words.

C'est tragique...

I thought I heard a piano...

It's soft ivory keys weaving a sad song in between the air and rain towards my body, it was comforting, my hand that was holding onto the lamp let go and now I was free standing.

So unsteady...

Ready to fall I believe...

I knew what I was doing, I was going to be that girl, that one that will never find love but will love everything. My black and white world was too much, too much like a romance.

I was too weighted...

Too weighted to a belief that would never come...

I felt the hot tears slowly start to flow on their own as my face becomes numb, I don't feel my teeth chatter from the cold fall winds that whip the rain around me. I shuffle to the edge it was only a couple steps away...

Only a couple steps...

Did it really make sense? To risk everything because of this pain...

He left...

He left me here... He left me like this and it was killing me slowly from the inside, the once flame he told me I possessed was burning me...

The ashen remains of me will be all that's left of the girl I once was, the girl who came to Paris to find him...

But she fell in love with him...

And he left her...

These thoughts are going to kill me for the rest of my pathetic life if I keep it up... The black and white will remain the way they are...

It's never fair...

He wasn't fair...

When he pushed me in front of a taxi only to save me wasn't fair...

I limped now because of him... But I still love him either way, it still isn't fair...

He walked out... He left me to live a life in pain and solitude...

Paris...

The city of lights...

I always did love this city, I always did want to live here...

Now I was going to die here...

I took that final step and welcomed the ice cold water after the deafening crash against the surface, I didn't feel anything...

I didn't feel the water... Or the feeling of no air as I sank towards the bottom of the Seine...

I only felt his hands on my arms, his eyes bright with tears, his face soaking...

His mouth moved...

He pulled me back over the railing and hugged me close, I could feel he was crying...

He came back...

I closed my eyes and sunk into him, I was too tired though to think...

I only looked back up at his face and saw the pain in his eyes, but the love that overwhelmed his body. He was warm...

His arms were around me and I felt safe...

Looking up I see his mouth move again and I felt hot tears flow with happiness as to his words. The words I had been waiting to hear for so long...

Ne me quitte pas... Ne me quitte pas...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you cried. <strong>

**~Red**


End file.
